


Buku Gratis

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Books, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Library
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 02:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18379382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: "Kamu mau buku, tidak?"





	Buku Gratis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.
> 
> Warning: Canon.

Mary benci saat ada buku dalam jumlah berlebih pada paket yang diterimanya dari wali kota. Pasalnya, Mary selalu membuat daftar buku yang dibutuhkan perpustakaan beserta eksemplarnya, tetapi wali kota selalu saja memberikan lebih.

"Halo," sapa Trent yang sejak tadi menghabiskan waktu di lantai dua. Ia menyerahkan sebuah buku ke konter. "Aku mau pinjam buku ini untuk seminggu ke depan."

Mary terpaksa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku-buku baru ke Trent. Segera dicatatnya buku yang dipinjam Trent ke daftar peminjaman.

"Buku baru?" tanya Trent sambil melirik kardus di belakang Mary.

"Ah, iya." Mary ikut menoleh ke arah yang sama. "Kamu mau buku, tidak?"

"Buku?"

"Iya, buku yang dikirim wali kota berlebih." Mary menyerahkan salah satu buku kepada Trent. "Ini buat kamu saja. Gratis."

Trent membelalakkan matanya. "Sungguh?"

"Iya."

"Terima kasih." Trent tersenyum. "Aku akan kembali minggu depan dengan buku lain untuk disumbangkan."

"Aku akan menunggu itu," balas Mary sambil mengulas sebuah senyum.


End file.
